


Look How Red The Maple Leaves Are

by marknozone



Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Days in 4 Seasons, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone
Summary: Mark tidak tahu mana yang lebih indah: dedaunan maple merah yang gugur dengan gemulai hingga menutupi taman atau wajah Jeno yang tampak bahagia ketika memandanginya.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Look How Red The Maple Leaves Are

Semua orang tahu jika Lee Jeno, si tampan dan populer dari arsitektur di Universitas British Columbia menyukai dirinya: Mark Lee, mahasiswa jurusan musik yang super biasa-biasa saja.

Jika Mark diperintah untuk menjabarkan tentang betapa ganjilnya hal itu, maka belasan esai panjang pun dapat ia selesaikan. Puluhan lagu buatannya pun tak akan mampu menjelaskan anehnya hal tersebut. Atau mungkin coba datangi kumpulan mahasiswa kampus yang sedang asyik duduk di taman kampus, tanyakan pada mereka siapakah Mark Lee itu, maka jawaban yang akan keluar adalah oh, dia pemuda yang disukai oleh Jeno kan. Hebat sekali, ia lebih dikenal sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang disukai Jeno daripada seorang mahasiswa yang berhasil ikut serta dalam menulis lirik lagu keluaran terbaru NCT 127 berjudul 'Mad Dog'.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan tahu tentang pencapaian cukup besarnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga gosip panas pasti menyebar lebih cepat bukan?

Hal aneh nan mengejutkan tersebut bermula saat musim gugur yang santai dan cukup dingin. Ia dan Lucas tengah menyantap makan siang di kantin fakultas teknik. Berkat iming-iming akan ditraktir oleh temannya itu, Mark pun setuju untuk menemaninya mengintai Jungwoo, calon kekasih Lucas yang menurut temannya beberapa hari ini sedang dekat dengan pemuda lain. Namun, bukannya menemukan Jungwoo bersama pemuda lain, Mark justru mendapati dirinya diberi pengakuan cinta, lengkap dengan balon dan cokelat batangan, dari orang asing.

"Mark Lee, aku menyukaimu!" serunya di tengah-tengah kantin kampus.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lucas tersedak setelah menyemburkan jus apelnya ke majalah Playboy yang sedang dibacanya, memekik kaget karena halaman majalah yang dibeli diam-diam olehnya itu berakhir basah. Sementara, sang penerima justru duduk dengan wajah tercengang. "A—apa?"

"Ayo, jadi pacarku. Ambil balon ini jika kau menerimaku. Ambil cokelat ini jika kau menolakku."

Sebentar, Mark masih bingung. Otaknya mendadak bekerja begitu lambat. Jadi, pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar menyatakan perasaan kepadanya? Dirinya? Seorang Mark Lee? Izinkan dirinya berbangga hati terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat jawab, Bodoh." Lucas menyikut perutnya, sembari sibuk mengipasi majalahnya dengan tangan yang bebas.

Mark tersentak kecil. "Oh, iya."

Dengan pelan, tangan Mark bergerak menuju tangan kiri sang pemuda. Raut ragu tercetak jelas di wajahnya, memberi satu lirikan pada pemuda itu yang masih tersenyum.

"Maaf," ucap Mark lalu mengambil cokelat tersebut dengan mantap.

Balon di tangan kanan pemuda itu kini terlepas, mulai menari-nari di langit-langit kantin. Kedua matanya bergetar, menatap Mark dengan sorot sedih yang begitu kentara.

"Kau... menolakku?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat, seperti hampir menangis. "Ba—bagaimana bisa?"

Mark mengangguk keras, begitu yakin dengan keputusannya. "Iya, aku menolakmu. Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu apalagi menyukaimu."

Ucapan darinya justru dibalas dengan wajah menahan tangis dan isakan pelan. Mark mengerjap panik, terlebih ketika empat orang pemuda tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Lee Jeno, jangan menangis—astaga, teganya dirimu menolak primadona kampus kita!"

"Dasar kurang ajar! Sudah bagus kau disukai oleh Jeno!"

"Jeno kurang apa sampai kau tolak, hah?!"

"Ayo, cepat kita pergi dari sini! Jeno, jangan suka dengan dia lagi!"

Seingat Mark, saat itu Jeno menoleh sekilas kepadanya, melafalkan kata maaf yang terdengar begitu pelan sembari dibawa pergi oleh keempat temannya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau menolaknya?!"

Mark mengusap lengannya yang dipukul keras oleh Lucas, memandangi punggung pemuda, yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya itu, dengan rasa bersalah.

Hari pertama Mark melihat Jeno, juga menjadi hari pertama ia membuatnya menangis.

***

"Kalau diingat-ingat peristiwa itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu ya."

Mark mengangguk, menyesap pelan kopi hangatnya. "Iya," balasnya, lalu memberi lirikan kecil pada sang pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, yang sesekali membalas sapaan orang lewat di kafe: tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah menyukaiku sekarang?" Jeno bertanya, memangku dagu di atas tangan sembari menatapnya dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

Mark mengangkat kedua alisnya samar, memilih untuk kembali fokus mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya. Bersikap abai pada pemuda yang tak ia sadari tengah tersenyum kecut dengan bahu yang terjatuh lesu.

"Ah," Jeno bergumam sedih, "belum ya."

Ia tentu mendengar itu. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Jeno mendekatinya sejak peristiwa menyatakan perasaan di kantin satu tahun lalu. Merecokinya dengan senyum manis dan mata bersinar. Memberikan afeksi seperti pelukan atau terkadang kecupan ringan. Mengatakan dan mengirimkan kata-kata bermakna sayang, bahkan selalu mengajaknya untuk makan atau jalan bersama.

Mark menghargai usaha Jeno, tentu. Namun, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang entah mengapa menolak untuk ada di sisi pemuda itu: Jeno yang bersinar, Jeno yang populer.

Cukup lama Mark membiarkan hening menyelimuti keduanya, sampai ia mematikan laptopnya dan menatap pemuda Lee di hadapannya yang kepalanya terantuk-antuk hampir ketiduran.

Sebuah kurva melengkung di wajah Mark. Akhirnya, memilih untuk diam duduk di sana, menunggu sampai Jeno terbangun. Tiga puluh menit sudah Jeno tertidur. Mark menatap jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah tiga sore.

"Hei."

Jeno belum terbangun.

"Jeno."

Masih belum juga.

"Jeno Lee."

"Ya ya, apa apa?" Jeno mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat, walau tetap saja netra bak sabit itu kembali berkedip lambat.

Mark terkekeh sembari memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas ransel. Diam-diam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak!" Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mengantuk! Enak saja!"

"Ayo pulang."

Jeno mengerjap pelan. "Eh? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya, mendongak menatap dirinya yang sudah berdiri.

Mark meraih coat yang ia letakkan di sandaran kursi lalu memakainya. "Sudah, sejak tadi."

"Tapi, aku masih ingin bersamamu." Jeno menunduk. Jarinya memainkan ujung sedotan dari gelas berisi susu hangatnya yang sudah habis.

Mark tersenyum, menyodorkan tangan mengajak Jeno untuk berdiri yang segera disambut pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?"

***

Hari semakin dingin menjelang musim dingin yang sebentar lagi tiba. Kepulan uap putih keluar dari belah bibir Mark dan Jeno, seiring langkah keduanya menyusuri Cambie Street. Tidak ada yang tahu tujuan pergi mereka berdua, pun Jeno tak bertanya ketika Mark mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Yang Jeno tahu, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama pemuda yang ia sukai.

"Ck, aku iri."

Decakan kecil Jeno memasuki kedua rungunya. Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, menatap lurus taman di seberang mereka yang cukup ramai.

Mark melirik kecil pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih muda itu sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Lihat." Telunjuk Jeno mengarah pada kumpulan pasangan yang asyik berkencan di Queen Elizabeth Park. Salah satu taman yang memang populer untuk dijadikan lokasi berkencan para pasangan, baik muda hingga tua.

Ia mengikuti arah jari itu, mengernyit heran. "Ada apa?"

"Mereka semua sedang berkencan." Jeno merengut, menurunkan jari telunjuknya lalu menatap Mark dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. "Sementara aku di sini, sibuk mengejar pemuda yang terus menolakku."

Mark menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak terus menolakmu," balasnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Mark, tunggu!" Jeno segera mengejarnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Mark. "Hm, betul. Kau tidak terus menolakku, tapi terus mengabaikan perasaanku."

"Jeno."

Mark memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ucapan Jeno menohok dadanya, sungguh. Namun, bukankah pemuda itu sudah tahu jika ia tidak ingin ada pembicaraan tentang perasaan dan sejenisnya di antara mereka berdua.

"Okay, tidak membicarakan perasaan. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau menyukaiku." Jeno menipiskan bibirnya. "Tapi, tetap saja aku iri. Aku juga ingin pergi ke taman bersamamu tahu."

"Ya sudah. Kita ke sana.”

Mereka segera menyeberangi jalan yang cukup ramai. Mark menggenggam erat tangan Jeno, takut pemuda itu kenapa-kenapa. Jeno terkadang suka ceroboh dan itu membuatnya kesal karena pemuda itu sering tanpa sadar membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja Mark tidak tahu jika sejak tadi Jeno tengah menahan bibir yang ingin terangkat saking berdebarnya ia.

Begitu keduanya tiba di pintu masuk taman, Jeno segera berlari mendahului dirinya.

“Akhirnya!” seru pemuda itu lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Jeno memutarkan tubuh, menatapnya dengan tangan yang kini membentuk hati. “Kencan di taman bersama Mark!”

Mark hanya tersenyum, mengikuti ke manapun langkah Jeno membawanya pergi.

"Maple! Maple!" seru Jeno. Berjingkat-jingkat berusaha menangkapi tiap daun yang terbang di udara. Wajahnya mendadak berseri ketika satu daun akhirnya hinggap di tangannya, lalu menatap Mark yang bersandar di batang pohon dengan dua netra yang melengkung indah. "Aku dapat satu!"

"Mark, Mark. Lihat!" Pemuda itu berlari kecil mendekati dirinya, membawa serta daun yang ia tangkap tadi lalu menunjukkannya pada dirinya. "Kau tahu ungkapan tentang maple?"

Mark menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Katanya, jika kita menangkap daun maple ketika berjalan bersama seseorang, maka kita akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang tersebut. Masalahnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Jeno menarik paksa tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya lalu meletakkan daun maple tersebut di sana. "Jadi, ini untukmu. Anggap saja kau yang menangkapnya."

Belum sempat ia berbicara, Jeno sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh. Kembali bermain dengan daun-daun maple juga beberapa burung yang berkumpul di sana.

Kedua mata Mark mengamati daun maple di tangannya. Menghela napas kecil sebelum memasukkannya ke saku dalam coat-nya.

Padahal, niat awal Mark menuju ke taman adalah untuk menjernihkan pikiran yang kusut karena tugas akhirnya. Lagu yang harus ia kumpulkan akhir bulan nanti belum juga selesai karena kehabisan ide. Ia sebentar lagi lulus, omong-omong.

Namun, bukannya merasa tenang saat melihat pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya, Mark justru menemukan dirinya tersenyum memandangi Jeno yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mark tidak tahu mana yang lebih indah: dedaunan merah yang gugur dengan gemulai hingga menutupi taman atau wajah Jeno yang tampak bahagia ketika memandanginya.

"Huuuuh, dingiiin."

Gerutuan itu memasuki kedua rungunya. Ditatapnya Jeno yang tengah berlarian sembari menendangi daun maple gugur dengan riang, meneliti pemuda itu yang hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang cokelat tua dan celana tartan senada. Ia berdecak, cepat-cepat melepas syal tipis yang melingkari lehernya.

"Jeno," panggilnya.

"Ya?" Pemuda itu menoleh. Lengkap dengan mata membulat penasaran dan helaian lembut rambut hitam yang bergerak seirama.

Mark pikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan matanya ketika mendadak ia melihat Jeno tampak begitu indah di saat daun-daun berguguran dari pohon di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya ingin tetap berada di sana selamanya dan menikmati pemandangan Jeno terlihat begitu menyatu dengan indahnya musim gugur. Atau mungkin Jeno-lah arti keindahan itu sendiri.

"Bodoh, sekarang sudah hampir musim dingin. Pakai pakaian yang hangat."

Jeno merengut, membiarkan Mark mengalungkan syal merah miliknya ke leher pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu pakai pakaian bagus untuk membuatku terpesona." Mark menyingkirkan daun yang jatuh di rambut Jeno, memberi satu lirikan kecil pada pemuda yang setengah wajahnya tertimbun syal. "Kau diam saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta."

"A... pa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya saat musim dingin nanti—kau paling suka musim dingin, kan. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur." Mark menghela napas pelan, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku coat hitamnya dengan tangan kanan meraba sesuatu di dalam sana. "Lee Jeno, ayo jadi kekasihku."

Kedua manik Jeno bergetar, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak menyangka. "Kau... astaga—Mark, aku mohon perasaanku bukan candaan."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Mark meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku coat-nya. "Putar dulu tubuhmu."

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jeno.

"Sudah, berbalik saja." Ia segera memutar tubuh pemuda itu menjadi membelakanginya. Diam-diam segera ia memakaikan benda pada leher Jeno sembari berbisik, "Hadiah untukmu dariku."

"Hm?" Jeno melirik ke bawah. Senyumnya segera mengembang lebar melihat sebuah kalung dengan huruf M melingkari lehernya dengan indah. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu menubruk Mark dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Aku suka!" serunya.

Mark terkekeh, lalu melepaskan sejenak pelukan keduanya untuk menunjukkan kalung yang juga melingkari lehernya. "Aku juga pakai. Inisal namamu. J."

"Ini—" Lidah Jeno kelu. Ia merasa kaget dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Hal yang sejak lama ia impikan akhirnya terjadi.

"Keinginanmu," sahut Mark. "Memakai kalung inisial pasangan di leher masing-masing."

“Ki—kita?”

“Pasangan.”

Jeno menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. "Mark menyebalkan! Kau membuatku menunggu sampai satu tahun!" Pemuda itu kembali memeluk Mark dengan erat.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu membasahi bajunya. Mark melirik kecil Jeno di dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu tak sadar jika tengah membasahi kemeja putihnya dengan air mata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Mark mengecup kepala beraroma kelapa itu, lalu menumpukan dagunya di sana. "Aku yakin setelah ini kita akan bahagia bersama."

"Kau menyebalkan." seru Jeno sebelum menarik ingusnya. "Tapi aku senang, sungguh."

Mark tersenyum, kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Jeno. Kedua matanya memandangi taman dan beberapa pasangan lainnya. Tiba-tiba, sebait lirik beserta nadanya mulai berputaran di dalam kepalanya.

Satu hadiah berupa lagu untuk Jeno, tak masalah bukan?

***

**Bonus:**

"Membuat kalung?" Lucas bertanya padanya seiring langkah mereka menuju toko perhiasan. "Untuk siapa?"

"Seseorang," jawab Mark singkat lalu mendorong pintu kaca untuk masuk.

Lucas mencibir, walau tetap saja ikut masuk bersamanya ke dalam toko penuh etalase berisi kalung, anting, dan lainnya. "Eii, mulai merahasiakan sesuatu rupanya."

"Selamat pagi. Silahkan dilihat-lihat dahulu perhiasan toko kami."

Mark duduk di salah satu bangku, segera diikuti temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Saya ingin membuat kalung inisial."

"Baik, Tuan. Emas atau perak?"

Mark berpikir sejenak. "Emas putih saja. Dua kalung. Satu inisial M dan satu lagi inisial J."

"MJ?! Michael Jackson?!" seru Lucas.

Ia memutar kedua matanya, mengabaikan temannya yang sibuk menepuk-nepuk bahunya karena penasaran. Fokus mendengarkan sang pegawai toko menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayarkan. Mark segera mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada pegawai tersebut.

"Kalung dapat diambil minimal tiga hari dan maksimal satu minggu dari sekarang."

"Okay, terima kasih."

Begitu sang pegawai mulai melayani pembeli yang lain, barulah Mark menoleh pada Lucas yang membulatkan mata, ingin tahu.

"Jadi, jelaskan," perintah temannya itu.

Mark menghela napas. "Untuk Jeno."

"Kalung? Untuk Jeno?" Lucas mengernyit. "Kau suka padanya?"

"Mungkin?" Ia menjawab tak yakin.

Jujur, Mark merasa begitu lengkap saat Jeno ada di sampingnya. Perasaan itu suka kah? Atau sayang? Atau mungkin cinta?

Lucas memiringkan kepala, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban ambigu dari dirinya. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini, Mark menggeleng tak tahu. "Entah."

"Wah!" Lucas berdecak kesal. "Kau itu benar-benar ya."

Mark tersenyum. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai pemuda bermarga sama sepertinya itu. Mungkin sejak Jeno menyatakan perasaannya atau mungkin sejak Jeno mulai hadir di dalam hidupnya dan memberikan warna-warni dalam setiap lembaran kisahnya. Yang Mark tahu, ia nyaman dengan Jeno dan butuh pemuda itu.  
Kedua matanya memandangi foto Jeno dan dirinya yang ia letakkan di dalam dompetnya, mengusap pelan wajah sang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kamera itu.

"Mungkin sejak aku tahu jika perlahan seluruh bagian dalam hidupku mulai berhubungan dengan dirinya."  
  



End file.
